


A Small Amount of Help

by TheRealJLRules



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Generation One, My attempt to explain continuity problems, Obscure Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: Set in the original G1 animated series. What happened to Optimus Prime between his exploitation by the Quintessons and his return to combat the Hate Plague? My attempt to explain continuity problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on a property owned by Hasbro. I DO NOT OWN IT. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. This is set in the continuity of the original Generation 1 cartoon. It is intended to try and patch up the continuity errors between "Dark Awakening" and "The Return of Optimus Prime Pt. 1". I acknowledge this story has quite a few leaps in logic, but so did the series itself. Hopefully, it'll still be enjoyable.
> 
> 3\. I should also point out the characters present in this story are from the season two episode "Child's Play". In it, several Autobots and Decepticons were accidentally transported to an alien world populated by giants. Aron was a child who treated the Transformers like toys (oh, the irony!), while Marty was a bully who, erm, bullied him. Eventually, the 'Bots and 'Cons returned to Earth and Aron waved them goodbye, never to be seen again... until NOW!

"... and we're getting reports of small spatial anomalies on the edges of the planet. However, astrologists have given assurances that there's no cause for alarm: the anomolies are so small, they are almost undetectable... "

Aron looked up from his work. "Can you turn that newsfeed off?"

"Ah, lighten up, pal," Marty said. "This is interesting."

"In a possibly-related note, a meteor shower is expected tonight," the newsman continued. "Though nothing will come close to penetrating the atmosphere, the sky should be quite a sight."

Aron shrugged. "It's distracting me." Grumbling, he returned to his work. This experiment was not going to conduct itself.

Marty shrugged as he turned off the newsfeed. "Aren't you at all interested in what goes on outside this lab?"

"Of course I am," said Aron. "But right now, we have work to do."

"We always have work to do," Marty snorted. "There's a party next week at the club, and you're the only one not going. You used to be fun, Aron."

"And you used to be a jerk, Marty," Aron paused. "Or at least... a jerk in a different way. Now come and give me a hand here."

Marty went upto him. "Years ago I would've clocked you for that." He chuckled. "Maybe I should... at least it would be something interesting."

At that, Aron looked up. "How can you say _this_ isn't interesting? Dammit, Marty, I've been working on this since I was a teenager."

"Not all of us are fascinated by microtech, Aron," said Marty.

Aron paused... then snorted himself, before returning his attention to the microprocessor on his desk. "If this works, it could have worldwide applications. A myriad of possibilities."

"Like what?" Marty asked. "I've told you a million times, Aron - people don't want small things. They want bigger. Bigger, bigger, bigger. That's progress, buddy."

"That's always your problem, Marty," grumbled Aron. "You've always thought 'bigger means better'. Can't you see the advantages of microtechnology?"

"No one wants a tiny communicator, Aron!" yelled Marty. "Small things get _lost_... remember all the toys you lost as a kid?"

Aron paused, and a smirk crept on his face. "Yeah... 'lost'." His mind wandered back to when he was younger... and the group of little friends he met. The self-proclaimed "Autobots". Aron remembered their leader, the red-and-blue Optimus Prime. He had explained how he and his Autobots were not merely toys, but living beings. Aron had been astonished and, once learning of their need to return home to "Earth", did all he could to help them. It had taken alot of work - obstacles existed in his parents, scientists and even Marty - but eventually the boy had sent the small robots on their way.

Aron oftered wondered what happened to them. He nor anyone on his homeworld had heard of small, transforming robots before. But then, space was vast: there was so much out there that was unknown. For all Aron knew, the universe was full of tiny species.

Since that day, Aron had been fascinated by microtechnology. As he grew, he researched the science, hoping to copy his shapeshifting friends from when he was a child. Not literally, of course; he could not create life. But nearly everyday for the past twenty-or-so solar cycles, Aron had strived to learn all there was about microtech.

Unfortunately, his goals had turned into abit of an obsession. He was certainly no longer the fun-loving boy who had first encountered the Autobots, much to his parents' chagrin. While Marty had changed for the better - from heartless bully to close friend - Aron had to admit his change had its disadvantages. But he was so close to a breakthrough: just a little more work, and his first fully-functioning microtech gadget would be complete.

Aron's thoughts were interrupted by a purring sound. He looked down to see Nitro on his hind legs, trying to get his master's attention. "Not now, Nitro," Aron said to the aged cat. "Marty, can you let him outside?"

"He's not my pet, Aron," replied Marty. "If he wants to go do his business, I'm staying way clear."

Sighing, Aron looked back at Nitro. No longer as vital as he once was, the cat needed help in his necessities. " _Fine_ ," grumbled Aron. "Make yourself useful and keep this warm while I'm gone," he said to Marty, nodding to the experiment as he got to his feet.

"Yes, sir," drawled Marty. "Anything for you, my friend."

Aron rolled his eyes. "Sure - 'anything'." He led Nitro to the door. "Come on, old man."

Soon, Aron was in the field outside the observatory he worked at, waiting for Nitro to finish with his needs. Looking up, he tried to find any trace of the expected meteor shower in the sky. He sighed as he saw nothing. It must have already passed this part of the planet. Grumbling again, he returned his attention to his pet. "Come on, Nitro - hurry up!" When the cat did not appear, he shook his head and ventured further into the field. "Nitro, where are you?" It was pitch black, save for the illumination from the observatory, barely enough to light up the field. Aron did not have time to hunt for Nitro in the dark grass. Where was he? So much for years spent studying microscopic objects having had any positive effect on Aron's visual aquity.

After what seemed like days, Aron found Nitro, huddled close to the ground. He was pawing at something. Aron shuddered: he did not relish the thought of the cat playing with his... _business_. "Come on, Nitro, quit it!" Reaching the feline, Aron cautiously looked down... and gasped. Whatever it was that Nitro had found... was certainly not what he was expecting.

It was small, bright in colour, nearly in a million pieces, and smoking... and upon further inspection, was sitting in an impact crater.

Aron's eyes widened.

It was the remains of a small ship...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction based on a property owned by Hasbro. I DO NOT OWN IT. This is just for fun.

Aron sat alone, studying his find intently. Once he had returned from the field, Marty was already on his way out. It was far past working hours, and he had finally had enough. Aron let him leave: frankly, Marty was next to no help all day, so his absence would barely register.

As Aron examined the tiny ship he found, part of him wondered why he had not alerted the authorities. It was clear this was not a mere toy: it was a real vessel. At first, Aron wondered if it was a kind of probe or part of a satellite. But closer inspection revealed it was nothing of the kind - it was what remained of a small yet fully functioning spaceship. And that was why he had not informed anyone. Aron's past experience with involving authorities of miniature items from beyond was not a pleasant one. He did not wish to repeat it.

Less than an hour into his study of the small ship and Aron knew he had made the right choice to keep things to himself. Because what he found... shocked him to his core.

Optimus Prime.

Or what was left of him.

What Aron saw was barely holding itself together. What was left of the red-and-blue outer shell looked like it would crumble just by being looked at, the exposed wires and skeletal structure burnt and singed almost completely. But even in it's disastrous state, the barely-comprehensible body was undoubtedly the small friend Aron had made all those cycles ago.

Aron could not believe it. From what he remembered, the homeworld of the Autobots was far, far from here. It did not make any sense. And what about the ship? It was obviously very different from the makeshift rocket Aron had cobbled together from one of his toys: this was a proper vessel... though, like the robot inside, it was almost completely destroyed. Judging by the size comparison of Prime and the ship, Aron surmised what he actually had was mostly the cockpit of a larger craft. The rest must have been destroyed on re-entry.

Re-entry? Did that mean it arrived as part of the meteor shower? Could it have been connected to the spacial anomalies? What was going on?

He had to get answers. He picked up his work tool and moved it toward the interior of the object. Aron was scared to do anything at first - it seemed even a simple prod would cause the entire thing to turn to ashes. But he had to do something. He had to know what had happened to the Autobot's leader. Caustiously, he moved his tool closer...

After several hours, he found it. His expertise in microtechnology had helped him find and identify the ship's black box. Aron's people were not great space explorers, but the concept of the black box was known to all. Eyes squinting almost closed, Aron delicately removed the recording device from one of the ship's exploded control panels. Holding it infront of him, Aron was awed. If he told the authorities about any of this, they would have called him nuts. A black box the size of a pupil in an eye... it was unfathomable.

Aron clenched his jaw. If he could somehow get this working... hook up the tiny device to his computers, connect it to a viewscreen... it might just work. He had to try.

Once again, it took a long time; lots of rejigging, juryrigging his equipment... but somehow, Aron got it working. He was now able to view the black box's recordings. He paused as he reached for the "Play" button... part of this felt macabre. Even considering the brief time he had known him, Aron thought of Optimus Prime as a friend. It seemed somehow disrespectful to view what was likely his recorded death. But once more his curiosity got the better of him.

Aron pressed "Play"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction based on a property owned by Hasbro. I DO NOT OWN IT. This is just for fun.

The feed ended, leaving Aron speechless. What he had seen was perhaps the most moving set of sequences he had bared witness to.

Optimus Prime, in his final moments, had flown his ship into an enemy craft, sacrificing his life to save his fellow Autobots, and their other homeworld of "Cybertron". Giving a final address to his people, the leader had proven his nobility to the very end.

Aron sat there, dumbfounded. As much as he liked and was fascinated by the tiny friends he met all those cycles ago, he was shocked at the amount of love and respect the Autobots had for eachother. Before Prime's death, the black box had recorded other moments, of his followers and their reaction to him. Aron's viewings had revealed Prime was under mental control, but unaware of that, his fellow Autobots were clear in their admiration and devotion to their leader. At that moment, Aron realised there was much more to his tiny friends than met...

 _Beep_.

The young scientist's musings were interrupted by the sound of the lab's power sensor. It was designed to pick up energy waves or power signatures on whatever was on the lab table. Which at the moment was the ship.

Aron frowned. It had already detected the power coming from the ship's black box. What was it picking up now? He peered into the ship and looked hard. There was nothing more on. Just the black box player. No other controls. No helm control. No signs of... life...

Something clicked in Aron's head. Could it be... ? Instantly he went to his control panel and called up where exactly the power sensor was picking up the activity. After several agonising moments, the response came. Aron blinked, then commanded the sensor to confirm its findings. And again. And again. It kept coming back with the same answer.

Aron turned and looked at his find. At the source of the power signature.

At Optimus Prime.

As amazing as it seemed, there was a spark of life in the Autobot leader. It was weak, it was buried deep... but it was there. Aron was again left shocked and surprised. Somehow, the devastated shell of a body was still alive. Barely.

He looked at his tools, then at his actual experiment. It now seemed irrelevent compared to his find tonight. Looking back at his tools, he took a deep breath... and made a decision. He had to fix his friend.

He had to revive Optimus Prime...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction based on a property owned by Hasbro. I DO NOT OWN IT. This is just for fun.

Aron looked at the results of his work... and let out a bitter sigh. He had tried his best, but his efforts were largely fruitless.

Using every piece of equipment at his disposal, Aron had tried to "jumpstart" Prime awake. There was very clearly a spark of life deep, deep down in his body... but no matter what Aron tried, he could not get his small robot friend to awaken. After many, many hours, Aron had to concede defeat. There was no way he was going to bring Optimus back to life.

Instead, the scientist had decided to concentrate on rebuilding his body. Blessed with an eidetic memory, Aron easily recalled how Prime had looked in full form, and even if he did not, the video feed had recorded how he had looked. And it did not take a scientist to recognise what was body damage and what was not. After painstaking labour, Aron had accomplished a near-perfect recreation of Optimus's original look. It had taken all the pieces of equipment, every little nic-nac he had, but he had done it. The Autobot leader looked as good as new.

Aron slouched back in his chair, beyond exhausted. It was nearly daylight, and he had not slept a wink. However, he strangely did not feel sleepy. His mind was too full of ideas and theories on how exactly this had happened.

Whilst working on Prime, Aron had had to access the ship's database, which had also somehow miracuously survived. It showed schematics of Prime's inner workings. Aron's expertise with microtechnology made handling the tiny mechanisms no problem at all. But the database had also recorded data from the ship's final moments, when it exploded into the enemy vessel. It seemed, at the point of impact, the force of the explosion had actually created a tear in the very fabric of space, in effect creating a wormhole. That must have been how the ship came to end up in Aron's homeworld's vicinity. That also explained the strange spacial anomolies and meteor shower - chances are, the "meteors" were actually tiny ship debris.

Aron shook his head. It all sounded too fantastic to be true. But the evidence was right there on his table. It was the only logical explanation.

Looking out the window, Aron saw the first rays of sunlight appear over the horizon. Groaning, he realised he had to hide Prime. Questions would be asked if Marty or anyone else found him. If nothing else, they would ask why the scientist kept "broken toys" lying around... Aron got to his feet and got a covering sheet. He was about to drape it across Optimus when he paused. A thought struck him.

 _He_ was unable to revive Prime. But maybe the Autobots themselves...

Once again, Aron knew he had to try. Somehow, he had to return to the Autobots their comatose leader. At first he was stumped on how he could do so, but then remembered, those many solar cycles ago, how the robots had returned to their homeworld. A rocket. Suddenly, Aron darted his head around, looking for something in the lab that could fly. The ship Prime was already in was useless now: in fact, accessing the database had blown whatever power was left, the vessel nearly _melting_ right there on the table. No, Aron had to use something else...

Then he remembered an experiment of Marty's. A small ship of his own. Marty's disinterest in microtech was wellknown to Aron - he often wondered why the former bully was even working with him - but had taken up model ship building. Aron actually found it ironic: Marty now liked the thing he used to ridicule Aron for. During a particularly slow experiment, Marty had amused himself by installing a microtransistor into his model. It was crude, it was makeshift... but with abit of fuel, it might just be flightworthy.

Eventually, Aron had gathered all he needed. As was done on that night in his youth, the model ship was placed at an angle facing out a window. It was fueled up and the microtransister was working. Delicately, Aron picked Optimus' pristine body from the table and placed it in the cockpit of the ship. He even positioned Prime so that he was holding the ship's controls. It was whimsical - but a leader should look his best for his followers. Aron wondered why he had done so - after all, the controls were nonexistant. That said, the microtransistor was so powerful it would probably make the ship appear as fully-functional as a similarly-sized, real vessel.

Aron had also recorded a quick message on a microchip and placed it in the rocket, explaining who he was and what he had done. With any luck, the Autobots would find it and accomplish what Aron could not: namely, the revival and full-rebuilding of Prime.

One of the pieces of information Prime's shattered ship's database had given was rough coordinates, which Aron had naturally memorised. He had no idea if they were accurate to Prime's homeworld, but it was all he had to go on. He pointed the ship to the nearest constellation to the coordinates, then reached for his matches. Just before he lit the fuse to ignite the model ship's "rockets", his mind strangely wandered: as he hoped his plot would work, Aron thought about how happy the other Autobots would be to have their friend back.

Their... friend...

Prime's friends had been devastated by his loss. It made Aron realise how important friendship was. He... really had to work on his own.

Marty had mentioned a party next week.

Perhaps Aron would go after all...

Taking a deep breath, Aron lit the fuse. After several agonising moments, the fuel burst into life, and before Aron knew it, the model shot out the window, into the early morning sky.

As he watched the ship and its precious cargo disappear, Aron sighed. He would never know if he succeeded.

He could only hope...


End file.
